


Practice Theory (The Agency Remix)

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's practice and there's theory, and then there's agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Theory (The Agency Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theory/Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668355) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



In theory, John and Rodney are friends.

In practice, everybody on the base can see that they're only ever ten minutes away from fucking; nobody cares anymore.

\--

In theory, John is bisexual.

In practice, John hasn't had sex since Earth- he barely even has time to jerk off these days.

\--

In theory, crowding Rodney up against the wall and palming his dick is sexual harassment, abuse of power, and a clear violation of the UCMJ.

In practice, Rodney sighs, "Fuck, _finally_ ," and kisses him like he's dying for it.

\--

In practice, John doesn't have a lot of patience for theory.


End file.
